


you look like my next mistake

by void_fish



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_fish/pseuds/void_fish
Summary: Alec doesn’t like to brag, but he’s kind of a big deal in this industry.ORPorn Star Alec Martinez meets his match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is kate and sarah's fault i dont even like the kings i swear
> 
> thank you to lizzy for the a+ beta job

 

Alec doesn’t like to brag, but he’s kind of a big deal in this industry.

  
If he did like to brag, he’d tell you that his scene with Tyler Toffoli was the most streamed video in the history of the Size Kings. And he’s still the only guy to top Jeff Carter on video. But. He doesn’t like to brag, so.

  
He’s filming with one of the new guys today, a kid named Mike Latta who just moved out from the East Coast. He has broad shoulders, big hazel eyes, and an ass that just won’t quit. Alec can’t _wait_ to get all up in that business.

  
Mike’s already in position when Alec gets on set, on his hands and knees and covered in a sheen of sweat. He winks at Alec while he slips his robe off, easy grin on his face. Like most of the Size Kings, he’s what Alec’s mama would call a Good Kid. He slaps Mike on the ass, more of a love tap than anything, watches him jerk and then push into it.

  
‘You ready to go?’

  
‘Sure, I got places to be by four,’ Mike says, and Alec laughs, before the director starts working, and he slips into the character.

  
-

  
Anze appears on set halfway through the scene. They’re taking a break to clean Mike up a little, and Alec’s sipping on a Gatorade and checking his facebook.

  
‘You have a second?’ Anze asks from behind him, in careful, accented English.

  
‘--Sure,’ Alec says, tucking his phone away and screwing the cap back on his bottle.

  
Anze’s office is all in black and white. It’s very tasteful, Alec thinks.

  
‘We have another scene booked for you,’ Alze says. ‘Something-- a little different from your usual.’

  
‘Hmm,’ Alec says. ‘My usual gets a lot of views.’

  
‘I know,’ he says. ‘Best in the company.’ Alec preens. ‘But diversity is important in this industry.’

  
‘What’s the scene?’ Alec asks.

  
‘An older guy,’ he says. ‘So much of your stuff is you and another hot young guy. We want to appeal to our older subscribers.’

  
‘Um,’ Alec says. ‘That’s-- I don’t know…’

  
Anze levels a gaze at him from across the desk. Alec is suddenly incredibly aware that he’s wearing a thin robe and very little else.

  
‘It’s Williams,’ Anze says, after a long sip of coffee.

  
‘--Oh,’ Alec says.

  
‘One video, filmed next week, it’s highly exclusive. The scene of the decade.’

  
‘I thought he was retiring,’ Alec says, trying to sound nonchalant, and not like he googles Justin Freakin Williams on a regular basis.

  
‘He is,’ Anze says. ‘This is his-- last hurrah, he says. He wants to do one last film, and he wants to do it with us.’

  
‘--Okay,’ Alec says. ‘With-- wait.’ his brain catches up with his mouth. ‘With me?’

  
Anze gives him a slow smile. ‘Congratulations, Mr Martinez. You’re about to be the last guy to have sex with Justin Williams on camera.’

  
-

  
When Alec was in college, he stumbled across Hurricane. It was the first porn site he remembers that did only gay porn, and it was-- kind of a revelation, if he’s honest. He’d still been clinging to the last vestiges of bisexuality, fucking a girl every couple of weeks just to keep his options open, but.

  
Hurricane was-- engaging in a way not a lot of porn is, for him. He watched a couple of different videos, was drawn at first to a baby faced blond with pale skin and pouty lips.

  
It took him a couple of trips to Hurricane before he finds a Justin Williams video. He didn’t know him then as anyone but Justin, a older guy with dark curls falling into his eyes as the camera panned down his body towards his dick. He was jerking off slowly, like he had all the time in the world. Alec’s eyes slipped to the bar along the bottom: eighteen minutes.

  
-

  
Justin is not the reason Alec ends up in the-- adult entertainment industry. But he’s part of it. Alec really wishes he had a slightly cooler story, like he wanted to go into this to help a kid come to terms with his sexuality like Justin did for him, but. He just likes sex. He’s good at it. He doesn’t _mean_ to go into porn, because who does, but he makes a couple of videos for a boyfriend, and when the relationship goes south, he uploads them to an amateur porn thing, figuring someone else should enjoy them.

  
He didn’t know porn had scouts, but apparently it does.

  
-

  
Alec’s first video was with Jake. He loves Jake now, knows he’s a giant teddy bear with a soft spot for guys like Alec, but then he was just a guy that was going to fuck Alec on camera, who didn’t even look at him.

  
‘Uh,’ Alec says, when he arrives on set and gets introduced to Jake. ‘Hi.’

  
He’s wearing a robe, but he’s already stretched himself open, and he feels weird and exposed under the thin fabric.

  
Jake looks up from his phone for about half a second, grunts a greeting, and then goes back to liking twinks on Instagram.

  
The filming was less-- intense than he thought it would be. Weird, and mechanical. Jake is touchy when the camera is on, and detached when the director shouts cut, pulling out of him carefully but clinically. He doesn’t touch Alec anywhere except his hips and the back of his neck, when he’s pushing Alec’s face into the mattress.

  
He hadn’t realised it was so disjointed. Jake fucks him once, and then again, when the cameras have changed angles. There’s a truly mortifying moment when the camera is inches from his face, when there are tears just starting to spring from the corners of his eyes. He cringes when he watches it back on the monitor, but Jake grunts again, says, ‘Looks good, new guy,’ and wanders off to his chair.

  
-

  
It’s a hit.

  
“Of course it’s a fuckin’ hit,’ Jake says, over beer.

  
Alec didn’t have anywhere to live in LA, was crashing on a friend’s couch until he found a cheap place. Jake found out somehow, and offered him a spare room.

  
‘--Sure,’ Alec said. ‘Thanks.’

  
Another grunt.

  
...Okay, Alec thinks, but when he moves his stuff in, Jake’s cool. He _cooks_ for one thing, which Alec’s pumped about.

  
They’re eating chili and drinking beer while they watch their video together. Alec’s kind of amazed at the editing. It looks seamless, like it’s all one take instead of three hours stitched together.

  
Alec’s flushed and needy, and Jake manhandles him around in a way that looks possessive instead of detached. It’s-- good.

  
‘Wow,’ Alec says. ‘That’s--’

  
‘That’s what we do,’ Jake says. ‘LA’s pretty great.’

  
Alec has the beginnings of an erection after watching it. ‘Are they all like that?’ he asks. In truth, he didn’t know a lot about Size Kings before he got hired by them, and hadn’t bothered to do much research. He figured it’d be the same kind of stuff he did when he was in college.

  
‘Mine are,’ Jake says, smirking and taking a pull from his bottle.

  
Alec hums. ‘I look--’

  
‘Like you got fucked real good,’ Jake says.

  
‘--Yeah.’

  
‘Welcome to the industry for real,’ Jake says, and clinks their bottles together. ‘Want me to blow you?’

  
‘...I--’

  
Jake bursts into laughter. ‘I’m kidding,’ he says. ‘You look like a deer in the headlights. Lighten up, kiddo.’

  
-

 

Alec settles in at Size Kings. They mix him around for a couple weeks, pair him up with basically everyone, and he _works_. People love him. He even does a couple of solo videos like the ones he made in college, fucks himself on a thin vibrator the same purple as the studio logo. He doesn’t have the same draw as Tanner and Tyler, who almost never work with anyone else, bar the occasional video with Jeff, but he has _fans_. It’s kind of wild.

  
-  
It’s raining when Alec arrives at the studio to film with Justin. He-- spent an embarrassing amount of time on his hair, even though hair and makeup are going to fuck with it anyway, but when he gets there, it’s flat and dripping down the back of his neck into the collar of his shirt.

  
‘Raining, huh?’ the guy on the door say. Alec resists the urge to flip him off.

  
Justin is in Anze’s office when Alec gets there, wearing a button up and slacks, and drinking something that smells like perfume.

  
Anze looks up when Alec knocks on the open door and smiles.

  
‘Good morning, Alec,’ he says. ‘This is Justin, you’ll be filming with him today.’

  
‘--Hi,’ Alec says, pushing wet hair out of his face. He’s about nine thousand percent sure it’s sticking up in all kinds of crazy angles.

  
‘Hey,’ Justin says, smiling up at him. Alec’s brain shorts out a little.

  
‘How’s it going?’ Alec asks, awkward, and kicks himself.

  
‘Good,’ he says. ‘Anze was just telling me about this afternoon’s filming.’

  
‘Oh,’ Alec says. ‘Am I late?’

  
‘Don’t worry about it,’ Justin says, and scoots over on the couch so Alec can sit and see the TV.

  
Alec doesn’t freak out as he’s sitting down, but his stomach does something weird when Justin lets his arm settle along the back of the couch.

  
Anze runs through the scene with them, and it’s-- pretty vanilla, actually. Alec didn’t know what he was expecting, but. It seems like most of the scenes he does. Except with a porn legend.

  
Alec makes a mental note to google the symptoms of an anxiety attack. Justin smells _really_ good. It doesn’t help.

  
-

  
‘We want to have the whole process on film,’ the director is saying to Alec on set. Alec doesn’t know him, he thinks he’s Justin’s choice.

  
‘--Okay,’ he says.

  
‘It’s going to be one continuous take,’ he continues.

  
Huh. That’s new.

  
‘We want it to look natural. Unrehearsed.’

  
‘So, no pressure,’ Alec says. There’s a laugh from behind him.

  
‘No pressure,’ Justin says, patting him on the shoulder as he passes. ‘Relax, buddy.’

  
_Buddy_ , Alec mouths to himself.

  
‘It’s less intimidating than it sounds,’ he says. ‘I just hate all the stopping and starting, it puts me off my game, you know?’

  
Alec hums.

  
‘So, five minutes until we get started,’ the director says, spins and disappears, probably in the direction of caffeine.

  
Alec is left with Justin and a thin, thin cotton robe that just barely hides his modesty.

  
‘Do you ever get nervous?’ he blurts, and turns red.

  
‘Sometimes,’ Justin says. ‘If I’m filming with someone cute.’

  
Alec-- doesn’t know what to do with that. ‘Oh,’ he says.

  
‘Now you ask me if I’m nervous right now,’ Justin prompts, half-smiling.

  
‘--Are you?’

  
‘Little bit,’ Justin says, and winks.

  
‘Does that mean I’m only a little bit cute?’ Alec asks, automatically, and then turns redder.

  
Justin laughs, but before he can say anything, a runner comes up to get them in place.

  
-

  
Justin doesn’t do cheesy set-ups. Alec knows this, but he’s still kind of surprised when Justin drops his robe and just lounges in the arm chair on set.

  
Alec knows he’s big, too, but somehow that surprises him too.

  
‘You gonna keep that on?’ Justin asks, nodding at Alec’s robe.

  
‘No,’ he says, flushing again and tugging the robe open. Justin doesn’t break eye contact, but his smile gets a little bigger.

  
The scene starts with Alec in Justin’s lap. They’re just kissing, Justin’s hands on his hips, big and broad and warm. He’s not as possessive as Alec thought he would be, but he’s definitely leading the kiss, even as he has to tilt his head up to meet Alec’s lips.

  
‘You okay?’ Justin murmurs, not loud enough for the cameras to pick up.

  
‘What, you think I’m some blushing virgin?’ Alec asks. ‘I’m fine. Do your worst.’

  
Justin huffs a laugh against his lips and bites down carefully, tugging at Alec’s lower lip with his teeth.

  
‘I hope you have some of that attitude left for when things get serious,’ he says, trailing a hand down the dip of Alec’s spine, just dipping into the crease of his ass the tiniest bit. Alec shudders. He pulls back a little and bites at his own lip, looking down at Justin. Justin _smirks_ , filthy, and Alec leans back in, letting Justin’s tongue slip into his mouth.

  
‘You wanna blow me?’ Justin asks, suddenly.

  
Alec frowns. That’s not what’s supposed to happen.

  
‘Your lips,’ Justin says. ‘They’re pretty. They’d be prettier around my cock. Don’t pout, baby,’ he adds, when Alec’s frown deepens.

  
He ends up on his knees in front of the armchair, one hand curled around the back of Justin’s calf. His dick bobs in front of Alec’s face. Justin has his fingers twisted in Alec’s hair, but he’s not pulling or pushing, he’s just-- holding on.

  
Alec wraps a hand around the base and leans in. Justin lets him go easily as he mouths at the head, and then sucks the tip experimentally. It tastes and feels like basically every other dick Alec has sucked. That calms him down, a little. In his head, he’d imagined Justin to taste better than everyone else, but it’s just-- the taste of skin, and whatever shower gel Justin uses. It’s easier to think of Justin as just another guy, he realises. Takes him off the pedestal he was on, and he takes a little more of his dick in and sucks harder. He glances up at Justin, who’s just watching him, eyes hooded.

  
He presses the flat of his tongue against the crown and sucks again, and watches something in Justin’s face change. He smiles to himself, and goes to work. This is what he’s good at.

  
‘Knew you’d look good like this,’ Justin says. Alec’s surprised at how even his voice is, even with the meaningless porn dialogue. Alec hums around his dick and takes in just a little more, until it hits the back of his throat. Justin makes a sound, and tightens his hands in Alec’s hair.

  
‘Off,’ he says, tugging, and Alec pulls off. He wipes at the drool on his chin with the back of his hand, and looks up at him, frowning again.

  
Justin thumbs at his lip. ‘So pouty, baby,’ he says. ‘Come back up here.’

  
Alec climbs back into his lap, awkward, brushing his erection against Justin’s by accident as he settles on Justin’s thighs.

  
‘I was gonna make you open yourself up,’ Justin says, settling a hand on Alec’s ass, fingers just dipping into the crease.

  
‘But?’ Alec asks. He’s trying to push his ass into Justin’s hand, and it’s tipping his head forward to press against Justin’s collarbone.

  
‘But I want to take you apart myself,’ he whispers, lips brushing against Alec’s ear, making him shiver.

  
Alec doesn’t know where the lube comes from, but one of Justin’s slick fingers is pressing against him almost immediately. It’s _agonizingl_ y slow, Justin pushing into the first knuckle and then drawing back, pausing with just the tip inside him. Alec realises his thighs are shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

  
‘Not gonna break,’ he says, trying to push back onto Justin’s hand, but the angle is all wrong, and Justin just moves with him.

  
‘I know,’ he says. ‘I’m still going to take as long as I want.’

  
Alec _doesn’_ t pout, he doesn’t care what people are going to say. He pushes his face into the join between Justin’s neck and shoulder, and sticks his ass in the air, hoping Justin will do _something_.

  
Justin pushes the finger back in slowly, pumping it in an out in a regular rhythm that has Alec’s chest heaving with anticipation.

  
‘More, he says, and Justin smacks his ass with his other hand.

  
‘Patience,’ he says. ‘The more you complain, the longer it takes.’

  
Alec whines. This is why he doesn’t bottom on camera often. He’s not great at delayed gratification when it comes to his ass.

  
‘Whining won’t help either,’ Justin says, pulls his finger out completely, thumbing at the slick trail of lube left behind.

  
‘I don’t like you any more,’ Alec mutters, and Justin laughs.

  
‘That’s a shame,’ he says. ‘I was just starting to like you.’

  
He pushes three fingers in, unannounced, and Alec’s hips jerk forward of their own accord. He mouths at Justin’s collarbone, trying to stay quiet. Justin is finger-fucking him steadily, not fast, but not the snail’s pace from before. Alec’s-- overwhelmed. His dick is slip-sliding all over Justin’s belly, catching in the grooves of his hips even as he tries to keep his hips still.

  
‘You ready?’ Justin asks, stilling his fingers.

  
‘I’ve been ready since I sat down here,’ Alec grumbles, and Justin smacks his ass again.

  
‘I can do this all day,’ Justin says. ‘Can you?’

  
‘Try me,’ Alec says, and gets another smack for his efforts.

  
‘I should bend you over my knee,’ Justin says.

  
‘I thought you liked my attitude,’ Alec says, grinning with all his teeth. He bites at Justin’s shoulder.

  
‘I do,’ he says. ‘I also like making you regret it.’

  
Alec thinks about that for a second. He wriggles in Justin’s grip a little, trying to get him to move. ‘If I stop with the attitude, will you fuck me?’ he asks.

  
‘I’ll think about it,’ Justin says, magnanimously.

  
Alec groans. Justin smacks him again, and pulls his fingers out before wrapping his hands around the backs of Alec’s thighs, rearranging him a little before letting him sink down onto Justin’s dick.

  
Alec takes a couple of breaths when he’s seated, and rolls his hips a little.

  
‘Your show now,’ Justin says, hands on Alec’s hips again. He thumbs at the base of Alec’s dick, making it bob up and down.

  
Alec wriggles, adjusting to the feeling of Justin’s dick, before he plants a hand on the center of Justin’s chest, just over his breastbone, and tenses his thighs to lift up.

  
‘Gonna blow your mind,’ he tells Justin, leaning in for a quick kiss. Justin kisses back, but when Alec pulls back, he looks surprised, wrong-footed for the first time since the robes came off.

  
Alec doesn’t ride a lot. He doesn’t get ridden much either, so it’s not the most familiar thing in the world, but when he starts a rolling motion with his hips, Justin’s eyes go dark. Alec winks at him, and speeds up, until his dick is slapping against his stomach and leaking precome all over the place.

  
He takes his dick in his free hand and jerks roughly. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a camera, and suddenly remembers that they’re filming. He lets his eyes slide shut and he drops his head, gritting his teeth as Justin’s hands tighten enough to leave bruises, tiny purple starbursts that Alec will keep for days.

  
‘I got you,’ Justin murmurs. ‘You’re doing so good, pretty.’

  
Alec breathes in, sharp. That’s-- new. Justin is mouthing at his throat like it’s nothing, and calling him _pretty_. Alec thumbs at the head of his dick, frantic. He wants to come and not come at the same time, feels like he could stay here forever just sliding up and down Justin’s cock. His cockhead catches on Justin’s belly button. It’s not supposed to be hot, but it kind of is, and he makes a soft, unh sound, trying to get that exact angle again.

  
Justin wraps a hand around Alec’s, bigger and warmer, and he squeezes at the base of Alec’s cock, stilling his movement.

  
‘Could you come like this?’ he asks. ‘Without touching yourself?’

  
‘Dunno,’ Alec manages. He pauses at the top of his thrust, thighs shaking. ‘Maybe.’

  
‘Want to find out?’ Justin asks.

  
Alec takes a breath, and then another. Justin is looking at him, careful. He’s running his thumbnail up and down the underside of Alec’s dick. ‘I--okay,’ he says.

  
Justin smiles. It’s not comforting.

  
-

  
Alec has done a lot of stuff on camera. This, though? This is new.

  
Soft black rope is binding his wrists at the small of his back, loose enough that he can still feel his fingers, but tight enough that he doesn’t think he’s getting out to it without Justin’s help. He flexes his hands anyway, as Justin ties a final knot.

  
‘Do this often?’ Alec asks.

  
‘Often enough,’ Justin says, who’d picked the rope up off a stand next to the chair that Alec hadn’t even noticed before, and tied his hands without having to pull out. Alec’s impressed, but he’s also really, really turned on. Alec raises his eyebrows at him a little, and Justin just shrugs.

  
‘It’s your show,’ Justin says, leaning back into the chair. He very conspicuously avoids touching Alec’s dick.

  
‘I-- you want to go like this, still?’ Alec asks.

  
‘Balance not up to it?’ Justin asks, sounding disappointed. He frowns a little.

  
‘I--’ Alec stops. ‘Are you trying to goad me into this?’

  
‘Is it working?’ Justin asks, innocent.

  
Alec doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of a yes, but he can’t quite bring himself to say no, either. He tenses his thighs and lifts up, carefully. It’s harder to balance than he thought it would be, and almost headbutts Justin when he overbalances and tips forward alarmingly. Justin puts a hand over his breastbone to steady him.

  
‘Lean into it,’ he says. ‘Small thrusts. _Small_ ,’ he repeats, when Alec tries to lift all the way up, contrary. He sinks back down, falling back into the rolling motion from before. ‘There you go,’ Justin says, soothing. ‘That’s better.’

  
Alec is dripping with sweat. His thighs and shoulders burn, and he feels like he’s torturously close to his orgasm. He’s come without a hand on his dick before, but he can’t quite get the angle or the rhythm or the speed right, and every time he does, he loses it.

  
‘Touch me,’ he says, turning red when he hears how needy he sounds.

  
Justin smirks. ‘Magic word?’ he asks, flicking at Alec’s nipple with his thumb.

  
Alec glares. ‘Please,’ he mutters, and then says it louder when Justin pinches.

  
‘Good boy,’ Justin says, puts his hands on Alec’s hips, and fucks up into him without warning.

  
Alec shouts, falling forward slowly until his forehead is resting on Justin’s shoulder, also slick with sweat. His eyes sting, so he squeezes them shut.

  
‘I can’t,’ he says, into Justin’s chest. ‘I-- I can’t.’

  
‘Yes, you can,’ Justin says, slides his hands round to Alec’s ass and hitches him up. It changes the angle, and he keeps them there until Alec’s coming with a sob. He fucks him through his orgasm and slows when Alec whimpers, letting him settle back into the cradle of his pelvis.

  
‘I told you,’ Justin whispers, quiet enough that the cameras won’t pick up. ‘You were so good.’

  
Alec can only focus on his breathing for a minute or two before he answers. ‘Hope I gave you a good send off,’ he says, turning his head so it’s tucked into Justin’s neck.

  
Justin laughs, and rubs his back.

  
Someone in the distance shouts cut, and Alec blinks. He suddenly is reminded that he’s being watched by half a dozen people, and that he’s freezing.

  
‘Um,’ he says, in Justin’s skin. ‘Can I--’ he pulls at the rope a little.

  
Justin huffs a laugh, and peers over Alec’s shoulder to tug the knot loose. He stretches his shoulders out and brings his arms around to rest them on Justin. ‘That’s better,’ he says.

  
‘You know, we can’t stay here forever,’ Justin murmurs. ‘You’ll stick to me.’

  
Alec hums, and shifts a little. ‘Worth it,’ he says, pushing the point of his nose deeper into Justin’s neck.

  
‘So Alec Martinez is a cuddler,’ Justin says. ‘Who knew?’

  
Alec grumbles, and then winces, when Justin lifts him slightly to pull out. ‘Ugh,’ he says, peeling himself away from Justin’s bare skin and stepping back into his robe. There are bright red marks peeking out of the sleeves, and he has to force himself not to touch them.

  
‘This was fun,’ Justin says. ‘I’d say we should do it again sometime, but. I’ll send you a copy of the footage.’

  
‘I-- sure,’ Alec says.’This was-- thanks for--’ He stops. ‘The sex,’ he finishes, lame, and Justin laughs.

  
‘You’re welcome,’ he says, and then his phone starts blowing up, and he looks down at it, wandering away.

  
-

  
The footage is-- amazing. It’s raw, and unforgiving, and stark. It feels genuine in a way that most movies don’t.

  
He watches it with Jake, because they always watch their videos together.

  
‘He fucked you even better than I did,’ Jake says, elbowing him. ‘I didn’t know you could make noises like that.’

  
‘Me neither,’ Alec admits. ‘He’s good.’

  
Jake looks at him over the rim of his beer bottle. ‘You’re into him,’ he says.

  
‘--What?’

  
‘It’s okay,’ he says. ‘You’re not the first kid who’s been into Justin Williams. After that, you’re not gonna be the last, either.’

  
‘I’m twenty four,' Alec protests. ‘And I’m not into him. It’s fine.’

  
Jake smirks. ‘You should ask him if he wants to get dinner. He’s gonna be in LA for a while, I hear.’

  
‘You hear?’

  
‘I have sources,’ Jake says.

  
‘Jon?’

  
‘I would never name my sources,’ Jake says, lofty.

  
It’s totally Jon, Alec thinks. Jake likes to pretend he doesn’t hook up with his usual director, but he’s a really bad liar, and also Alec keeps catching Jon’s walk of shame on a morning. It’s not subtle.

  
Alec sighs. ‘How long?’ he asks.

  
‘He’s the new production manager at Size Kings,’ Jake says. ‘Only like three people know, so you gotta keep it quiet, but. He’s here to stay, I think.’

  
‘--Oh,’ Alec says.

  
‘You’re so gone on him,’ Jake says, sounding delighted.

  
‘Shut up,’ Alec says, knee jerk.

  
‘Ask him out,’ Jake says. ‘Or you can write a note for me to give to my source to give to him.’

  
‘This is not the third grade,’ Alec says, appalled. ‘Also this is none of Jon’s business.’

  
Jake shrugs. ‘Ask him out. Buy him flowers and chocolates, I don’t care. You’re killin’ me with your heart shaped eyes, kiddo.’

  
Alec flips him off, but when Jake just laughs and flicks the TV to the Dodgers game, he pulls up Justin’s number on his phone.

  
'Hey,' he texts, 'It’s Alec. From the shoot. We should get dinner.'

  
Justin has read receipts turned on. Alec panics and turns his phone off, and for good measure shoves it down the side of the couch.

  
‘Shut up,’ he says, not even bothering to look at Jake before making a break for his room.

  
-

  
Alec can’t sleep.

  
He gets up from where he’s been tossing and turning, and retrieves his phone from the couch, turns it on.

  
'Sounds good, tomorrow at 8?'


End file.
